


Romantic Oddity

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Houka being stoic and perverse, Humor, Immaturity, Very Perverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, chat style dabbles of Houka and Ryuko, and the struggle of people believing them to be a couple. Dabbles don't overlap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houka landed on something soft.

**Ryuko:** Huh? Gwaa!

*Inumuta trips and lands on Ryuko*

 **Ryuko:** Ita… *!* *irritation* Inumuta, where do you think you’re touching.

 **Inumuta:** …Your left breast specifically. *feels and squeezes without any hint of embarrassment.

 **Ryuko:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

 **Inumuta:** Testing the feel of it. *removes his hand* I would say it’s a perfect size once I’ve impregnated you and you bore our offspring. Hopefully they don’t become too painfully tender.

 **Ryuko:** A-ahh- *speechless and blushing beyond belief*

 **Inumuta:** *smirks* Oh so you’re not completely against it.


	2. First Step of Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first step of getting to know a person is to ask them out...and Mako miming something about puppies.

*Ryuko and Mako walking in the halls of Honnouji Academy.*

 **Mako:** “I’m kinda sad Satsuki-sama is planning to destroy the school soon. It was always exciting.”

 **Ryuko:** “Even when a lot of the clubs were making you hostage?”

 **Mako:** “Well that was part of the school’s fun!…Oh? *notices Inumuta and waves frantically* “Oh, Inumuta-senpai! Hi!”

 **Ryuko:** “Inumuta?”

*The three of them stopped in the hall*

 **Houka:** “Mankanshoku.” *turns to Ryuko* “Matoi Ryuko.”

 **Ryuko:** “Hey.” *Looks at him curiously* “Do you need something?”

 **Houka:** *smiles* “Matoi Ryuko, I want the two of us go on a date.”

 **Ryuko:** *feels a bit hot and blushy* A date?

 **Mako:** *happy gasp* *hallelujah* “Ryuko-chan, this is a moment you should treasure in your young life. Inumuta-senpai is a guy that had been a icy lone wolf forever ago. But! In that lone wolf are puppies. Puppies that want go out to play, eat, and share mumbo jumbo talk that only Ryuko-chan could understand one day. Don’t you want to play with cute puppies that light your heart forever Ryuko-chan?”

 **Ryuko:** *looks speechless* Ah-Ahh-Ahh…

Houka: *stays silent for a moment before clearing his throat* “Interesting analogy, Manakanshoku. But we won’t know if that’s relevant until Ryuko says “Yes or No”.” *looks intently on Ryuko*

*beat*

 **Ryuko:** *blinks. Sighs in defeat from the both of them and smiles* “Sure Inumuta, I’ll go out with you.”

 **Mako:** “Woohoo!”

 **Ryuko:** “Do you have a time and place in mind?”

 **Houka:** “I’m thinking of doing something simple as some shopping, dinner and a movie. Maybe I’ll pick you up around 3:30 tomorrow?”

 **Ryuko:** “That sounds good. I’ll see you then.”

*Houka nods to this and walks pass the two*

 **Mako:** *whispers* “I think you should bring protection just in case he thought of making “puppies.”

 **Ryuko:** Mako! I don’t think that will happen anytime soon! ‘…though that isn’t a bad idea…’

*Houka smirks in amusement* ‘I wouldn’t mind some if we ever go to that stage in the future.’


	3. Crazy Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does one ask this on their first date?

*watching Ryuko eat strawberry cheesecake*

 **Houka:** So Matoi Ryuko, how many children do you want with me?

 **Ryuko:** *suddenly gags, drinks water and clears her throat* What kind of first question is that?!

 **Houka:** *chuckles and adjusts glasses* One where I’m hoping the woman in front of me, would be my potential wife one day.

 **Ryuko:** *blushes and looks away embarrassed* 

 **Houka:** *smirks* So how many?

 **Ryuko:** …At least two, three if we could manage it.

 **Houka:** *Takes her hands with his, looks absolutely serious* I’ll make sure their conception is pleasurable.

 **Ryuko:** *embarrassed*


	4. You're Dating Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it really unbelievable for Houka to date someone?

**Sanageyama and Jakuzure:**  You’re dating Matoi/the transfer student?!

 **Inumuta:**  *indifferent while browsing his phone* Yes. Why would that be a surprise?

 **Sanageyama:**  *has weird brain broke look and can’t talk*

 **Jakuzure:**  *points accusing finger* You practically live in the academy’s war room, how did you two even become a couple?!

 **Inumuta:**  *sighs and stops browsing* I am interested in Matoi Ryuko because I found her attractive. I asked her in person if she would be interested in a date, she was surprised but did accept. We had a pleasant evening and agreed to continue dating exclusively. Isn’t that proper dating or courtship etiquette?

 **Sanageyama and Jakuzure:**  *still can’t wrap their heads around the simplicity of the explanation.”

 **Inumuta:**  …Apparently my love life is an abstract concept with you two.


	5. No Words, Just Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't need to talk to send each other a point.

*both sitting on a bench*

 **Houka:** …

 **Ryuko:** …

 **Houka and Ryuko:** …

 **Ryuko:** *side glance* *looks away* *purse lips and blushes*

 **Houka:**  ? … *ponders* *smirks* *leans in…* *quickly smooches cheek*

 **Ryuko:**   **!?**  *turns head sharply*

 **Houka:** *amused look*

 **Ryuko:** *pouty, challenging look* *leans in* *smooches firmly on lips*

 **Houka:** *mildly surprised* *stays still*

 **Ryuko:** *pulls away*

 **Houka:** *lightly blushes* *chuckles in more amusment*

 **Ryuko:** *self conscious look*

 **Houka:** *holds close* *gives lingering smooch*

 **Ryuko:**  ?… ♥

 **Houka:** *pulls away* *forehead touch* *smiles* *gives appreciative look*

 **Ryuko:** *huffs* *smiles back*

 **Houka and Ryuko:** *cuddles in* ♥


	6. Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houka takes a third option. Satsuki doesn't interfere.

**Satsuki:**  *sips tea*

 **Gamagoori:**  *stays still and vigilant*

 **Mako:**  *On Gamagoori’s shoulder, dozing off*

 **Sanageyama:**  *finger wave taps the council room sofa*

 **Jakuzure:**  *chewing and popping gum*

 **Inumuta:**  *typing, typing, more typing…*

 **Ryuko:**  *sitting in the straddling position*

 **Entire Room:**  …

 **Sanageyama:**  *brow twitch* Okay I’ll say it!

 **Everyone except Inumuta:**  *Looked at Sanageyama*

 **Sanageyama:**  Why are you and Matoi sitting like that Inumuta?

 **Inumuta:**  *continues to type away* I wanted to both cuddle and continue my work. I didn’t want to choose one so I decided on Ryuko straddling me while I work.

 **Ryuko:**  If it’s a grievance, my groin’s gonna hurt before he’s done.

 **Satsuki:**  *puts cup on saucer* As long as you use protection, Imouto, I will not intervene.

 **Ryuko:**  *groans from bad joke and buries her face on Inumuta’s shoulder*

 **Inumuta:**  *greatest urge to laugh but holds back* I’m well stock on condoms, but thank you for your concern Satsuki-sama.


End file.
